Sound by Heart
by ForeWARNE
Summary: Waiting on the Islands, for her friends to come back from their adventures was making Kairi feel a little excluded. So, she wishes on a star for her to have a journey. Instead, she finds a white dog, with a lightning bolt on his side, washed up on the sand. Nursing him, she realizes he can talk, but he can't remember his own name. (3rd Story out of 5)(The Sigil Series)
1. Chapter 1: Waiting and Looking Back

Sound by Heart

Chapter 1: Waiting and Looking Back – (Kairi's P.O.V.)

It's been a few days. A few days when my friends had left. Adventure always took them away from our home, and it felt so lonely without them. I often wonder to myself if we'll actually ever be together again. Was it a crime that I wanted them to come home? I know they're needed somewhere else. But, it's depressing to know that they might never come back. When I think that, I quickly banish it from my mind. Sora and Riku haven't given up, and I will always believe in them. I was just being a little selfish.

I was standing on the sand of our island, looking across the ocean. Sometimes I would look out at the water and find myself lost in its beauty. It was very inactive the past few days, due to the lack of people here. I was, practically, the only one who came out to the island, since I wanted to make sure that I'd be the first one to greet Sora and Riku. Welcoming them back home was always a great time for me. After standing up for almost half an hour, I decided to give my legs a rest. I sat on the soft sand while gripping my knees. My line of sight was still focused on the ocean, listening to the waves in the process.

It had been a few years since this whole thing started. The disappearance of the islands, giving my heart to Sora, losing Riku to the darkness, and returning to the realm of light. That all happened because of the Heartless. Our next problem was the Nobodies. Being kidnapped by a spiky red-haired guy in a black hood, being taken to a castle with a heart-shaped moon, escaping with my Nobody named Naminé, reuniting with both Sora and Riku, and defeating Xemnas. I thought, after all that, we would go home together this time. But fate decided to keep both of them back and deal with the problem one final time. And then, they returned to the Islands in the form of shooting stars that impacted with the water. The letter, from King Mickey, was the reason they returned onto another journey. I wished them good luck on the day they left and haven't seen them since.

My time on the Islands was almost up, since the sun was about to set, and everyone would want me returning to the main land, as soon as possible. So, I stood up, sighing in the process, and made my way towards the boat that brought me here. It wasn't that far, since it was just a few yards away. I passed a familiar hole along the way. It reminded me of what Sora and Riku drew and carved along the walls inside that cave. A very familiar image popped into my mind. That carving of Sora and I, sharing two paopu fruits together, always put a smile on my face. And now, a sudden feeling of an intruder was now tingling inside me.

I held out my hand and imagined a weapon appearing from out of nowhere. My access was granted as the Keyblade that Riku gave me appeared in a flash. I held it out in front of me and looked around. Before Sora and Riku left, they showed me how to defend myself. Once they deemed me worthy of defense, they headed into a portal. Sometimes I would practice by myself with a stick or a wooden sword that they usually used. But, this time was real. A portal opened in front of me a few feet away, and a figure walked out from within it. It was a figure in a black cloak. Just like the ones from the Organization XIII.

"Who are you?" I asked. The figure just stood there, as if to taunt me into attacking. After a couple of seconds, it raised its arms and crossed them over its chest. "You're a bit feisty than I expected you to be. But, then again, that shouldn't surprise me. Since a Russo is capable of deceiving their enemies." The figure said. Judging from the deep voice, it sounded like a guy. Then, my mind locked on to the name he just said. "Who's Russo? Because I have no idea who that is." I said. He just laughed and I glared at him. "You'll know soon enough. For now, be a good girl." He said. With that, he disappeared into the portal and vanished without a trace. Since there was no danger anymore, there wasn't a reason for my Keyblade to still be with me. It disappeared.

My eyes kept looking at the space where that portal popped out of. Just who was that guy? I know Sora and Riku defeated all the members of the Organization XIII. So then, who was he? I discarded it from my mind for now and continued walking to the boat. As I sailed to the main land, I kept thinking over what had happened a few minutes ago. A few questions were playing themselves in my head. But one was replaying over and over again. Who was Russo and what did it have to do with me? There was one thing I was sure of. Something bad will happen soon. But, I always remember a good saying. "Where there is darkness, a light always shines."


	2. Chapter 2: I Wish

Chapter 2: I Wish… - (Kairi's P.O.V.)

It was the last school day of this week. I was walking away from the building and up the dirt path. Carrying a bag around sometimes can be a burden, but since it's required, I just put with the weight added. Once I reached the peak of the road, I looked out to the Island in all of its beauty. It wasn't the same like standing on the sands of the Island, but it was a close second. The peaceful moment didn't last that long either.

"Kairi!" a voice shouted from behind. I turned around to see my friend, Selphie. She ran up the path and stopped in front of me. We were wearing the same outfit. A price to pay with school uniforms. Selphie looked at me with tired eyes. "Are you going to the Island, today?" she asked. I smiled. "Of course I am. You know I always will." I replied. It was her turn to smile. "Ok, I'll meet you at the boat in a few minutes. See ya." She ran past me and headed towards her home. I was about to follow suit, but then the feeling of another presence started flowing through me.

"You know. It's not nice to sneak up on people like that… Naminé." I spoke to the empty air. A figure appeared right next to me and looked out to the water. "Sorry. But I was waiting until she left to make myself appear." She said. We looked at each other. "Well. Now that she's gone, did you need something?" I asked, politely. Naminé looked out to the water again. "No. I came to say that something doesn't feel right. That's all I wanted to say." With that, she disappeared. Guess I wasn't the only one who got a sudden strange feeling. I started walking towards my home, so I could change and head out to the Island before dark.

(Two hours later)

Selphie was playing with the sand and making sand castles. That's literally all she did when we got here. It was sort of childish, but I would never admit that since I do it, too. I was sitting on the tree that Sora and I usually sit on while Riku leans on it. Again, I looked out to the horizon. It was one of my favorite things to do, and it actually gave me a purpose. To look out there was the feeling that I'd receive, to know they would come back one day. I sighed. It felt so relaxing to listen to the waves coming to the shore. I needed something to distract me from all the thoughts that were racing through my head. A ton of emotions swirled through me and my body. This usually happened around this time of day, when the sun was nearly setting. Since it was the beginning of the weekend, we were able to stay on the Island longer.

It was getting darker as the sky turned into a dark blue. I looked up to see that a star could be seen, glowing bright. It was the first star that appeared tonight until all the others started to show up. I turned my gaze over to where Selphie would be, only to see that she fell asleep. I smiled to myself and looked back at the first star. It was glowing brightly and more than all the other stars. I thought to myself and realized there was no harm in trying.

I brought my hands together and held them in front of me, closing my eyes in the process. "Star light, star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight." I murmured to myself. I spoke my wish and silently turned it into a prayer. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes and looked back at the star. When I saw it, it was white at first. But, then it flashed a pink color and then disappeared. It was strange. Since when do stars flash pink and disappear all of a sudden? It made me wonder if my mind was playing tricks on me. Oh well. I let out a yawn and realized the time. I got off the tree and walked across the bridge. As I walked on the sand, I looked once more at the ocean and noticed that it was silent. The ocean is never silent, but tonight, I couldn't hear a single wave. Again, like a few other times, I dismissed this thought from my mind and continued walking.

I tapped Selphie on the shoulder twice and she woke up. We made our way to the boat and sailed back to the main land. It became a "natural routine" for me as Selphie put it, but I didn't mind anything of it. I just hope both Sora and Riku come back or my wish on that star will come true soon. Any one of those two options would sound pleasant. Right now, my mind was "leaning" towards the second option. I mean, if everyone else is allowed to go on an adventure of their own, then why can't I?


	3. Chapter 3: Washed-Up & Greetings

Chapter 3: Washed-Up & Greetings – (Kairi's P.O.V.)

The early morning found myself already sailing towards the Island to greet the sun. This was the earliest I ever left from the main land and would be the only time I did this. No one enjoys disappearances so early in the morning. Thankfully, I remembered to leave a note saying where I was and what I was doing. So, no one should really worry about me being gone. It they are, they should just come out to the Island themselves, in a boat.

It wasn't long till I reached the Island and I could see the dawn of day already appearing. It was beautiful to watch the sunrise from my home, but I wondered how it would look with a view from the Island itself. It seemed like a good way to pass time whenever I needed it to. Before I knew it, the boat reached the little wooden dock at the edge of the Island and I jumped off and onto the wood itself. I rushed over to another part of the Island and watched as the sun itself came rising over the horizon, letting beams of daylight stretch all over the already blue skies. It was a really nice view and became more fantastic when the light reached the Island. I had to cover my eyes, with my hands, from the intense brightness. It really was a spectacular sight to behold.

I smiled to myself while resting on the sand. I had to smile because the moment that I just witnessed a few minutes ago didn't come close with words to detail its magnificence. I swear, it actually gave me a new sense of hope. I already knew not to lose hope or give up on things, but I guess the light was just remind me that miracles actually exist. It took me another few moments to notice that the tide was getting a little higher with each passing minute. This always happens at a certain point each day. The water would swallow up the sand, but it wouldn't get any higher than the rocks. So, as the others and I have done before, I walked up to the safe point. The waves would start getting a little stronger once the sand was swallowed. But, they would crash on the rocks, making a bit of water rise into the air and shower upon us. It was fun to get wet from all the "flying" water.

As I made my way towards the rocks, I noticed an object sticking out at the edge of the rising tide and the slowly swallowed shore. It looked white from this distance. I got closer and noticed it was getting pulled by the water. At a certain point, I saw clearly that it was an animal. Once I realized it, I ran over to it. I picked it up, only to notice that it was a white dog. I didn't have time to notice anything else since the tide was getting higher every second, now. Carrying the dog in both my arms, I ran to the rocks before the water could claim us both as its property. I barely made it to the rocks, but I got a foot full of water before the last minute jump over the solid stone.

I gently laid the little dog down on the soft sand, and went up one of the ladders, into the higher level tree houses. After a few seconds, I came back down with a cloth, and started drying off the dog. I managed to get every part of him. I realized it was a boy, due to a few characteristics he displayed. He didn't budge of make any movement when I was drying him off. I didn't want to see that this one was dead because it's a sad moment to see a living thing die. With one last effort, I poked his nose. His reaction was his eyes shooting open. The little dog stood up in a panic, looking all around the area. I jumped back from the sudden jolt. Since he was moving around, I caught a glimpse of something black on the left side of his body. I crawled over to him and placed my hands on his waist. He looked at me and stopped panicking. I tried to calm him down by petting his fur. He seemed to enjoy it as he closed his eyes in bliss. He relaxed as he came up to me, his forepaws on my legs, and started sniffing. It was as if he was trying to find a good scent on me. I didn't mind, though. He was really cute. I also saw what the black "spot" was on his side. It looked like a faded out lightning bolt. I'm guessing he wasn't born with it.

When he started sniffing my face, he pulled back in bewilderment. He stare at me for a few seconds, until he brought out his tongue and started licking. I had to giggle from the tickling sensation I felt from his tongue meeting my skin. He was really nice. He pulled back and started wagging his tail. I smiled at him. "You really are cute. I'm Kairi." I told him. He barked happily in response. And then, his mouth started moving while I heard something come out of him. "It's nice to meet you, Kairi."


	4. Chapter 4: What's My Name?

Chapter 4: What's My Name? – (Kairi's P.O.V.)

I wasn't expecting that. I wasn't expecting this dog to actually talk. It left me speechless in the process. He looked at me, a little worried. Another bark was his response, followed by words. "Are… you, okay?" he asked. I was staring blankly at him. I didn't move an inch. He whimpered with even more worry. And then, an idea must've popped into his head, because he looked at me with eyebrows raised. His head moved closer to mine and proceeded to lick me back into reality. I blinked and looked at the little dog still standing on my lap. I smiled sadly at him. "Sorry… I just wasn't expecting you… to talk." I told him. He widened his eyes and looked at me in shock. "Wait a minute. You mean… you can… understand me?" he asked, stuttering from the utter shock he was going through. I nodded my head in response. "Yeah. You're actually the first animal I've heard that can talk." I told him. He shifted his gaze for a few seconds until he looked back at me. "And you're, actually, the first human that can understand me." He told me. We both looked at each other blankly, until we threw our heads back and laughed simultaneously.

"I've never met an animal who can talk to humans." I stood up and kept my eyes on him. "I didn't think I could talk to humans. It's amazing." He said, proudly. "Oh yeah. I never got to ask." I stated out loud. He raised an eyebrow at me. "I told you my name. So, what's yours?" I asked. He smiled at me. "Oh, that's easy. My name is…-" he trailed off. He looked down at the sand and lost his smile. It looked like he was in deep thought. "My name is… my name… my… name. Oh no." he tried again. He looked really worried. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked, becoming worried as well. He looked about ready to cry. "Kairi. I can't remember my name. I can't remember anything. My mind is completely empty of memories." He told me, panicking in the process. My eyes widened, since he couldn't remember a thing. He was ready to cry, so I embraced him. I put my arms gently around him and gave a soft hug. He snuggled closer. He really wasn't taking his amnesia well, at all.

"Well, how about I give you a name for now? That way I'll have something to you. You name tag won't be much help since it's rusted and faded completely." I offered. He pulled away from the hug, sniffling as he did so. His eyes were red and tears were still trailing down his face. He nodded, shamefully apparently. I couldn't blame him. He didn't remember his name or any of his memories. He had a bad case of amnesia.

"How about… Bob?" I asked. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised and a face full of disgust. Ok, that wasn't going to work. "Ron?" I tried again. This time, he stuck out his tongue, even more disgusted. I tried a few other names. Like Sam, Alan, Kyle, Zack, Rufus, Donnie, and Lynel. None of them seemed appealing to the "critic." "Ok. One more time." I said. He looked at me, hoping for a name that sounded better than all the rest. I thought hard about what could be a good name. I took this time to notice his fur.

It was pure white as a snowflake in winter. It actually made me think of winter when it started gleaming a bit in the sunlight. That's when it popped into my mind. "How about the name… Flake?" I suggested. He looked at me with another raised eyebrow, but started thinking it over. I closed my eyes, hoping it was a good name. I got my answer after about thirty four seconds. "Flake doesn't sound bad, actually. Ok, my name will be Flake." He said, smiling a bit. I was relieved. I wasn't too eager about playing the Name Game all day. "Well then, it's nice to meet you, Flake" I said, raising my hand. He took his paw and placed it in my hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Kairi." He said. I smiled at him. We were doing a lot of smiling today. After all, I got to make a new friend. And, I wouldn't really be alone on the Island since Flake is here with me. "What gave you the idea for my name?" Flake asked. I let go of his paw. "I got the idea from your fur. Since it's pure white, it made me think of the winter season. And, therefore, I got the idea from the word, 'snowflake.'" I told him. He chuckled to himself. Today was going to be really interesting for Flake and myself.


	5. Chapter 5: Looking Over Things: Past

Chapter 5: Looking Over Things: Past (Flake's P.O.V.)

Today was a whole mystery to me. My whole life was a complete blank until I met Kairi. She said that she found me in the water, unconscious and washed up. I feel like something must have happened to wherever I came from and that's how I ended up here. But, right now, I was just trying to enjoy myself.

Only an hour had passed by since I met Kairi, and I was already feeling strongly attached to her. I mean, she did give me a name after all. So many questions are entering my brain. I don't know where to start. Before I could zone out, I look at Kairi again.

I don't know what it was, but there was something unique and very special about her. The way she just handles something with a calm mind, I've never seen that before. She really is something. Right now, she was at the edge of the water, since the tide had gone down already, staring at the horizon. I wonder what she's looking at. I make my way towards her.

"Kairi?" I asked. She turned her head to look at me. "Is something wrong?" I continued. After two seconds, she looks back to the ocean. "No. Not really." She replied. I raise an eyebrow. She closes her eyes and smiles. "That was a lie. Right now, I'm just thinking about my friends." Her friends? This got my attention. "Your friends?" I asked. Her smile doesn't fade. She sits down on the soft sand, her legs stretched in front of her, and her arms wrapped around her knees. I sit by her side.

"We were always together. The first day I arrived here, I was an orphan. My father, the Mayor of our little town, adopted me. He always told me it was because of my kindness to others that led him to me. The days went by… I stayed in my room… I never went outside that much… It felt like a different life I was experiencing. One day, two boys show up at our house. They asked my dad if I was here. I was reading in our living room, and before I knew it, they were standing a few feet away from me. I was surprised a little. One boy had a stern look upon his face, while the other just couldn't stop smiling. That smiled made smile. They asked if I wanted to play with them. At first, I hesitated from the invitation. Then I thought to myself, I had been isolated long enough. So, I accepted. Each day, I played with them. There was always a new game they had invented. It was either a new form of tag, a race, or even a battle. I was never good at anything they did, so they went easy on me. With each day, I grew up alongside them, maturing into a fine girl. I sometimes became a hostess of any competitions that were difficult for me. I took my role seriously, but had fun with it. Two years passed since that day."

She was giving off the feeling of passion when she told me all that. But, that passion melted into depression after saying two years passed. I was concerned where this was going. "What happened after?" I asked. I didn't want to pry, but she shared it with me first. Kairi sighed. "On our summer vacation, we got the idea to build a raft and set sail into the horizon. We thought of the theory that there were other 'worlds' out there, waiting for us to explore them." I raised both of my eyebrows in amazement. "Other… worlds?" she nodded. "When we fully completed the raft, a storm appeared that night. It was unlike any storm I'd seen, but felt all too familiar at the same time. I took one of the boats, to this island, after realizing that the raft would be destroyed. It took a few minutes to get there, but I managed to arrive. As soon as I got off, there were creatures appearing from the shadows. They came towards me, but I ran past them, and into a tunnel that held a secret hiding place. Arriving there, my mind suddenly went blank, my body moved on its own, and I had no idea what was going on. The shadows went past me, and into a wooden door. The last thing I remember was one of my friends running inside and me disappearing into his arms." Kairi had tears running down her face as she explained that last part. I felt like crying myself.

I just stared at Kairi. She told me the story of her life and I had nothing to offer her. All I could do was look at her with sympathy. A few moments passed before she spoke up again. This time she looked at the sky. "Things did get better, though. Over time." She said. As she said that, I noticed something. Was it just me, or did Kairi have a faint glimmer of pink within her eyes?


	6. Chapter 6: Looking Over Things: Present

Chapter 6: Looking Over Things: Present – (Kairi's P.O.V.)

Flake looked at me with worry in his eyes. Although I told him only one part of my story, I didn't feel like going over the rest. He didn't seem to be pushing or prying though. It felt nice to tell someone about what I went through. I looked at him, my red from tears. "You don't have to continue telling me." He said. I smiled at him. "I heard that people feel better when they tell others what they don't want to get out." I told him while hugging his neck. I had my face full of white fur and laid him on my lap. He eased himself and curled up into a comfortable position. "Sure, you'll feel better after. But, it doesn't mean that you'll truly forget what it is you went through. I agree with you, though." He said. I just kept my face inside his fur.

The sun was now high in the sky as ti closely came to noon. Flake and I were watching the waves go by, rising towards us and then retracting to the ocean. The water was so cool to the touch. The ripples going high and down in different patterns. I kinda wish it was already sunset, since it was the most beautiful event of the day. The light shining off the surface of the water. The lasting sign of peace. The hope that both of them will return. But, it was still a few hours away.

Placing my hands on the sand, I started standing up. Flake raised his head and jumped off my lap. The sight was nice, but it wasn't enough for me. It was time to get to work. "Where you going?" Flake asked as I walked towards some palm trees. He followed me and I smiled at him. "Just collecting some rations." I told him. He cocked his head to one side. "Rations? What for?" "To survive, silly." "But don't you live in the main land over there?" "Yeah… I do." "Then why are you planning on… 'surviving?'" "Because I'm practicing for whenever I go on a real journey." "You're going to leave?" "Not yet. When the time comes, I'll have my own journey to look forward to." "But, won't it be dangerous?" I stopped and sighed. "Look. All of my friends have wounded up getting off this island. Sure, I admit, I got some time as well. But, both Sora and Riku have spent most of their time in different places. Different worlds to be exact. I just want my own chance to explore…to discover… to live… to know that I've done something and wouldn't regret it. It's not so easy to just wait around while your friends are involved in something active." I stated. I was becoming a little too emotional by telling this to Flake.

I turned around and started walking towards the palm trees again. Naturally, Flake started following again. "Kairi?" he said. I stopped in front of one of the trees and turned around one more time. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I guess I'm just a little worried to lose a friend." I widened my eyes. He wasn't being provocative, he was just being cautious. I guess I let my emotions get the best of me more than I can remember. I gave him a small smile. "It's ok. I'm just being a little… paranoid after my whole life on this island. Sure it's beautiful here, but it really lacks in action." He smiled, and we laughed.

'You know something?" Flake said. He looked back to the water. "I'm actually on an adventure right now." I walked to his side. "How so?" I asked, looking down to his face. "Well. I washed up on this island, I met you, hung out the whole day, and I'm trying to remember at a small piece of my memory. If you think about it, what we've been doing right now is sort of our own little journey, too." Flake was smiling the whole time, it was hard not to join in. he did have a point, though. Everything that we do in our lives is part of a big adventure.

(Later On)

It was nearing the end of the day. The sun was about to set. Flake and I were at the lone island that's connected by a bridge. I told him, already, that the tree with the paopu fruit (star-shaped fruit) was where we hung out all the time before the day would finally end and we all went home. We were sitting on the tree, looking at the ocean once again. I had to help Flake get up since he was too short to jump. But I would never tell him that.

"I'm sure your friends will come back soon. I mean, they would have to." We kept staring at the sun. "Yeah. I'm sure they will." "Did they make a promise to you?" "Yeah. They did promise. They promised to come back safe. Safe from any harm." "Then I'm definitely sure they will return. If a promise is that serious between the ones who made it, then they have to keep it or be condemned by it." I looked at Flake as he finished that sentence. After all, a promise is a promise no matter how big or small it is. I looked back to the horizon. "I agree." A few seconds passed between us in silence and tranquility as we enjoyed the view. "Truer words were never spoken between two friends." A voice said. And it sounded too familiar.


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Threat, Frost Protection

Chapter 7: Shadow Threat, Frozen Protection – (Flake's P.O.V.)

"Truer words were never spoken between two friends." A voice said. I was startled by the voice, so I was twitching badly. As soon as I calmed down, which was a few seconds after, I turned around to see a figure dressed in a black cloak. Kairi also turned around to see the figure. I looked at her, only to be baffled. She got off the tree and walked around to face the figure head-on in a stare down. She had "daggers" in her eyes, casting them at whoever that guy was. Apparently, she knew him, but not in a good way.

I jumped off the tree and made my way towards Kairi's side, glaring at the guy in question. If she was giving him that look, then he certainly wasn't a friend. "Now, now. Is that any way to greet an old acquaintance?" the figure spoke. We didn't respond right away. After a few seconds, a reply came out. "You're not an acquaintance. You're not even friendly." Kairi said. The figure chuckled. He moved his hands towards the hood of his cloak and pushed it back, letting his facial features show in the light of the setting sun.

This guy was pale in skin color, had hazel eyes, and long blue hair that reached his lower back. One of the most distinct features on him were the slashes across his face that formed an X. I didn't like the way he was looking at us. I backed up one step, but no more because I wasn't about to abandon Kairi. She's my friend. And friends don't give up on each other.

Kairi didn't even flinch. She kept her place, although it looked more like a fighting stance now that the guy showed his face. She was standing confident, completely different from how she was a few minutes ago. I guess she really knows how to stand up to intimidating people. She gave off an aura that was truly strong.

"What do you want, Saix?" she asked. Guess that was his name. "I came for the Princess of Heart. I hope you don't mind me taking what I came her fore." He sounded too happy. Kairi raised her right hand in front. She snapped it to her side. What came after surprised me a lot. An object appeared out of nowhere within a beam of light. It inserted itself into her hand and she gripped it. It looked to be some sort of key-shaped weapon with flowers decorating the end of it." I actually do mind. After what happened last time, I'm not on the idea of you using me again. Bringing my friends and succumbing them to darkness doesn't sound very appealing." She brought the weapon back to her front. She really hated this guy. "I'm sorry. But this isn't an option." He said. A weapon also appeared from out of nowhere. This one looked like the combination of a hammer and a scythe with spikes along the edge. He was gonna take Kairi by force. With instinct and a mysterious rage acting within me, I wasn't about to make a kidnapping any easier for him.

"Back off!" I snarled. I leapt in front of Kairi in terms of defending her. They were both a little taken aback by my interruption. 'Flake?" she asked. I didn't answer her. I was too busy growling at this jerk. "Well. It looks like a foolish pup wants to fight." He smirked. My blood was boiling from that comment. Before I realized it, a few seconds after, my body was giving off some sort of steam. It was very visible to everyone. But, the thing was, it didn't feel hot… it felt cold to the touch. That guy started laughing at us now. "I guess he can't wait any longer, so he's sweating with anticipation. This is a pathetic excuse for a dog. It's a filthy rat!" he spat out that last insult. That… was the last… straw!

I closed my eyes, thinking of Kairi and her smile, and literally roared out in fury. I opened my eyes, at the last second, and saw the steam exploding out of me. It formed into a thickening fog wave as it also covered the sun. Another few seconds passed until we all saw the effect of the wave. Before our eyes, the whole island was filled with snow and ice. Snowflakes were falling and adding more to the blankets that were in front of us. Part of the ocean was frozen all the way up to the horizon.

I looked in shock at everything that was hit by that fog wave. All of this was caused… by me? I couldn't believe it. I was shaking from the thought. My breathing was hard. Before I knew it, exhaustion overtook me. I fell to the ground in a big thump. The last thing I saw was Kairi shaking me, trying to wake me up no doubt, and that guy literally encased in a block of ice. With that, my eyes closed.

(?'s P.O.V.)

"Did that, what I think, just happened?" "Yes, Lord Devon opened his heart." "Not just that. He used his power." "They are starting to become a bigger threat with each heart they open up!" "Calm yourself, Frinze. You'll get your chance at him." "What about me, brother? You said I could have the girl." "Unlik the dog, who has proven he's the Child of Ice, the girl hasn't proven herself as the Child of Dreams. Besides, there are three hearts left to open, including her. Five have opened up. We will have to wait a little longer. After all, there's still two days left."


	8. Chapter 8: See by Five

Chapter 8: See by Five – (Kairi's P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe my eyes. Everywhere I saw was filled with snow and ice. The whole island had become a winter wonderland within five seconds. I'm not sure if this frost hit the main land because of clouds covering everything that wasn't the island itself. We barely got a glimpse of the ocean at the horizon, only to see it was frozen as well. I already put my keyblade away since Saix was frozen in a block of ice himself. I'm wondering why I was spared from being a popsicle. Maybe Flake could explain this. But, to my luck, he fell unconscious before I got a chance. I wasn't mad at him. I was in shock and wanted an explanation for all of this. Snowflakes were still falling from the sky as I knelt by Flake. His fur was truly pure white when it was compared to the blankets of snow we were on top of. After a few seconds, a light shined above us. I looked up to see the light shining as bright as the sun. But, I remembered, it was sunset when all of this happened. Before I knew it, the light got brighter until everything paled into a white space. I looked around me. It was all empty.

The island was gone. Flake was nowhere to be seen. I felt alone… again. It wasn't long before something happened. I looked behind me to see two silhouettes appearing and forming into shapes. The two figures formed into a human girl and some sort of creature. It kinda looked like a cat. The girl had blue hair, wore a yellow outfit with a white cloak, and white bots. She had yellow eyes. The cat-like creature was wearing a full suit of white. He stood on two legs as well. But I've seen more surprising things than this. Other than the suit, I assumed he was a boy because of the build his body was showing. He also had orange eyes that nearly matched his orange fur.

The pair were standing still, just looking around. I'm surprised they didn't notice me until I was why. My whole body was transparent. Apparently, I was invisible to them. I looked back at the pair. They looked very worried. Before I could try interacting, they disappeared from out of sight. Easy come easy go, apparently. The next thing I know, another pair appear out of nowhere. They were on the floor though. One was already awake and trying to wake the other up. It was another boy and girl. Only this time, the girl had short brown hair with green eyes, and the boy was a raccoon with blue eyes. As fast as they came, an object flew right at them and the raccoon lunged himself at the girl and disappeared. Where was I exactly?

I didn't like this place. I just saw four completely different people appear and disappear nearly in the blink of an eye. "Kairi/" a voice said. I looked behind me, since I recognized Flake's voice. "Flake, I-" I stopped talking. I saw Flake alright, but he was completely different. Instead of his brown eyes, they were now cyan. But the most shocking feature was, he was taller than me… because he was standing… on two legs. He was now a dog that had human features, just like that cat and raccoon. I was shaking, a little, from shock. He followed my line of sight and stumbled to the ground. Thankfully, he was also wearing black shorts. "Ok. What's going on? Where are we? And, what happened to me?!" he was panicking. Even though he had complete control of his body and functions, he was freaking out. "Ok. Just stay calm and we'll figure this out." I told him. Although, I didn't believe in my own words.

Our question would be heard because a portal opened up beneath us. Guess I was gonna get my adventure after all. It sucked us in and we disappeared from that white space.

(?'s P.O.V.)

"What just happened? Where did they go?" "They were first in the Chamber of Vanishing, and now a vortex opened." "I think four of the eight are going to meet up sooner than expected." "What?! But that's impossible for them!" "Actually, it isn't when Kairi has opened up her heart. She just now sent them to someone else." But where? We may not know." "Well, we know one thing. Dreams have a stronger connection to either Darkness or Light." "But the Child of Darkness has not opened up their heart." "But the Child of Light has." "Then that means we do know where they'll end up." "While they're on their way, you should give your descendant his name and memories back… Bolton." "Kairina is right. He will need his name." "Very well, then. But, just to remind you, it was the only way for my descendant to interact with yours." "Now that that's done. You should return it." "I will… just before the last minute that they'll arrive." "I can't wait to see how the Children of Earth and Light react with the Children of Ice and Dreams in one place." "Yes, it will be a rather rare sight to behold."

 **Before I continue my story, I want any readers to know this. If you haven't read my other two stories before this one, I suggest you do so. Because some of the things I write won't really make any sense without the explanation from the other two stories. My first story is "Learning" to Love through Music and my second story is "Surprise of the Age." Before I continue with the 9** **th** **Chapter, I would really like confirmations from at least three readers. I'd really appreciate it if you could, so please confirm and also review, too. Thanks.**

 **oracionsigil**


	9. Chapter 9: Cat Trap

Chapter 9: Cat Trap – (Flake's P.O.V.)

This is insane. One minute I'm unconscious. The next thing I know is I'm standing on two legs in an empty space with Kairi. And now we've been whisked away into a portal that's taking us somewhere, really fast. I was sick of not knowing what happens before it happens. Kairi looked a little terrified, but at the same time she wasn't scared at all. I wonder what she went through before I arrived in that space alongside her. But if she only experienced it, then it wasn't any of my business.

The portal was light blue kind of color with a tint of pink dotting the borders every now and then. I only noticed this before it started to end. An opening appeared in a flash and we fell through. Exiting, Kairi and I stumbled to the ground, both of us on our stomachs. A little dazed, I pushed myself off the ground and stood on two legs. I still couldn't believe that I wasn't stumbling when I walked or stood. The fact that my body was completely different in features should've scared me alone. And yet, I was really calm. Returning to reality, I saw Kairi still on the ground. Being a good friend, I helped her up. After the dizziness had passed by, we looked at our surroundings.

We were standing on cobblestones that outlined in a circle. Tall building were everywhere around us. A large stone archway was seen at one end, indicating an exit if we needed it. There was also a stone pillar in the center of everything. It was apparently night because the sun was barely casting a shadow upon the pillar as if to make a sundial. "Where are we?" Kairi asked. I really couldn't answer her question. My eyes looked over all the buildings, until one stood out. It was a tad smaller than all the other buildings, and it was fancier than the rest. Kairi looked at it as well. We were both speechless at its uniqueness among everything in this place. Before we could act, a loud noise filled the area.

It sounded like a bird's call, but it still took us off-guard. I stumbled back a bit, which happened to be a big mistake. Looking up, a large white ball-looking thing was coming down on us. It would've squashed us entirely if Kairi hadn't pushed both of us out of the way. I pulled her close when we were out of range. We looked back to see that "ball" was actually a big white cat. 'Who knew a cat could be that big.' I thought. "So, you're the ones who invaded the Bureau!" the cat shouted. Kairi gripped my fur in fear. I was also a little afraid. Even though I was a dog, the cat WAS gigantic. We backed away from him, only to be caught in another trap.

Kairi was yanked away from my grasp and held by her arms before she was bear-hugged by the big cat. I was about to move forward, but a stick came over my head and held against my neck. Two arms held the stick in place. Whoever it was, wasn't trying to choke me, but just hold me against him. I stopped struggling because I was losing air and his grip was too strong. "I'm glad you stopped fighting me. I could snap your neck with one thrust. I am in a rather foul mood after your group assaulted my Bureau." The figure said. So, this guy was in charge. "You don't understand. We're not-" I was cut off by a sudden loss of air as he jerked the stick against my neck again. I tried to pull the stick off, but my strength was failing me. "Leave him alone!" I heard Kairi shout. She couldn't move at all due to being constricted.

Reasoning with these guys was really difficult when they're shortening you air supply. I started wheezing and he wasn't loosening his grip over me. Tears started falling down my face at the sudden thought of dying. This guy was really furious. I didn't know how long I could maintain my consciousness. I was really slipping away from living. "Baron!" a voice shouted. A girl came out of the small house and we all looked at her. "You said you were gonna capture them! Not KILL them!" she continued. She looked mad. "Let him go! You're a vicious rat!" Kairi shouted at the guy strangling me. The big cat squeezed her harder. She was suffering as much as I was. Seeing her in pain was really making me mad. I estimated that the guy behind was nearly the same height as me. I started growling and struggling against his grip. He kept a hold of me, but it was starting to loosen.

As he loosened his grip, I grabbed his arm and hurled him over my head and in front of me. I let him fall to the ground before I lunged at him. Pinning him to the ground, I saw he was also a cat. He was an orange cat in a white suit. He gritted his teeth as I growled at him. He seriously got on my bad side by strangling me. Before I could do anything else, something struck me over the head. The impact dazed me, and before I knew it, I was on the bottom now. Before I fell "asleep" again, I saw this cat's eyes burning with the same anger I had. My eyes closed and my body went limp as I thought of Kairi. How I failed her. I would never forgive myself, in life or death, if something terrible happened to her.


	10. Chapter 10: Kairi's Evil Eye

Chapter 10: Kairi's Evil Eye – (Kairi's P.O.V.)

I couldn't breathe. This big cat was squeezing the life out of me. And now that other cat was hovering over Flake. Staring at him as if he was faking it. Then he looked at me, glaring in the process. I saw his face.

He was the same cat that I saw in the empty white space. But, he wasn't the same. The girl next to him was also familiar, since she was in the space as well. She glared a bit at me, too. Something must have happened to make them furious. But, they knocked out Flake. That's something that made me mad at them. "Your friend got what was coming to him." The big cat said. I didn't look at him, though. But, it still ticked me off at that remark. "After what you and your group of fiends did to the Bureau, you are lucky I don't torture you and your friend on the spot!" the other cat literally growled that statement. "We… didn't-" I was cut off from air again. But, I was gonna make that cat listen one way or another. He walked up to me and bared his teeth. The girl with blue hair looked a little frightened from his antics. "I Am Done Hearing Words From Your Mouth. Now It's Time To Pay Dearly For What You Di-" I cut him off by kicking him in the shin. It was enough. "JUST LISTEN!" I growled. He looked up with angry eyes. After two seconds, his face looked empty. It melted into more of a blank stare, his mouth hanging open a bit. I was still glaring at him, but I was losing air really fast. "Let her go." He said. Everyone went wide-eyed at that. Before he said that, I was yelling at him in my mind. "But, Baron." The big cat looked stunned. "She's not part of that group. Neither is that boy." He stated. He looked very different from how he was a moment ago. He was very calm. I was released from constriction and stumbled. I almost fell to the floor, but the cat caught me. I was breathing heavily, trying to make up for all the air I lost. I looked back up at him. He still had that blank stare in his face. I was thinking about Flake. Hoping he was alright.

"Muta. Take the boy into the Bureau. I'll see to him in a few minutes. Fabia, could you make some tea?" he asked them. They nodded. The big cat picked up Flake softly and took him to the house. I looked back into the cat's eyes. He looked sad now. "I'm very sorry for how I acted towards you and your friend. I do hope you'll forgive me for my actions." He said. He was a completely different person than before. His eyes looked hypnotized. Was that it? Was he hypnotized? At least he calmed down. His arms did feel nice. I sighed and laid my head against his chest. He grabbed my legs with one arm and picked me up. The last thing I know, before I pass out, I see his eyes go to an emerald green color. Must've been his natural eye color. But they were orange first.

(?'s P.O.V.)

"Alright. That was not what I was expecting. Why did Baron attack them?" "He must've been provoked by a recent event." "That must be why he was mentioning a group." "I do have a question though. How did Kairi get him to calm down so fast? His fury melted in the blink of an eye." "Well, first. Baron isn't the kind of person who settles things in a fit of rage. He's much calmer out of all eight children." "So, you're saying he was corrupted?" "No. he was blinded by rage." "Oh, I see. Tell me this. What ability has the power to remove all kinds of emotions from the victim? Put that, with the Child of Dreams." Silence for a few seconds. "Are you saying Kairi has developed the power of the Evil Eye?!" "Think about it. Baron's rage disappeared instantly when he looked into her eyes." "Their powers are developing quickly. Faster than we expected." "The more hearts that are opened, the faster their powers develop."

(Another ?'s P.O.V.)

"Are you happy, now? The girl has opened her heart." "You need to shut your mouth. Before I tear it off." "Ooh. Feisty. Having trouble containing your temper, Kindin?" "Better leave her alone, Grownen. Unless you want to experience hers and our leader's punishment." "Give it a rest, Lura. Your temper is as horrible as hers." "Enough, all of you. We do not need a war amongst ourselves. There are six hearts that have been fully opened, which their elements will start developing. And, their ancestors are still interfering with our proximities to them. Right now, it's time we get closer." "Well, that's something I haven't heard in a long time. "What's the occasion, dear brother?" "You have your rival already Kindin. I want you to get started. Take Lura with you and observe them. Do not engage." "Of course." "Yes, great leader." "Frinze, head to Fallhaven and catch up with Klowdra. Apparently, she's bored with those villagers." "Yes, my liege." "Grownen, go to Brook Den and find Oogo. He'll need a Tear Stone for enhanced energy." "Of course. Right away." "I do not want any failures tonight. I'll be watching the Eight Children."


	11. Chapter 11: No Need to Worry

Chapter 11: No Need to Worry – (Kairi's P.O.V.)

My head was aching. I felt so tired. My body wasn't cooperating. It was so sore. I wanted to sleep more while my body recovered from a massive amount of air loss. Bu, I knew better. I opened my eyes, squinting at the brightness of where I was. I blinked a few times and yawned silently to get the sleep out of me. I raised myself and took in my surroundings.

I was in a room filled with old-fashioned antiques and furniture. The walls were a light brown color covered with portraits and paintings of various shapes and sizes. A body mirror stood next to a wooden door. I was on a twin-sized bed with one dresser on each side. The blankets that covered me felt like silk and cotton, soft and cool to the touch. I pushed them off me and noticed I was wearing a nightgown. It was beige-colored and reached all the way to my elbows and shins. This was odd.

Although this room is beautiful, I wondered why I was here. I remember everything that happened up until I kicked that formally dressed cat in the shin. I also remember seeing Flake unconscious on the ground. At that thought, I rushed to the door. Opening it, the door went outwards and stopped abruptly. I think I just hit someone. Peeking out of the room, I saw that same dressed up cat on the floor, gritting his teeth, and rubbing his left temple.

I gasped and backed up into the room, clenching my hands together in front of me. He got up, still rubbing, and slowly walked in. I kept backing up until I was up against the wall. He just looked at me with a sympathetic look. I was scared to what he might do. "It's alright. I will not lay a finger on you. Trust me." He said. He sounded convincing and honest. I wanted to believe him, but after what happened, I wasn't going to take any chances. After a few seconds, he raised his hands to the sides of his head. A form of surrender. "I promise. I will not hurt you." He continued. It sounded genuine. I relaxed a little and extended my arm, slowly, out to him. He responded by taking my hand into his, gently gripping it. He stroked it with his other hand.

"I'm very sorry for how I acted last night. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to let that rage out all at once." I didn't know what to do. He was asking for my forgiveness. I really was taken aback by his change in behavior. Being the kind girl that I was, I smiled and grabbed his hand, too. "It's okay. I guess you mistook us for someone else when you were angry." I told him. He smiled and sighed. "Oh, what a relief to hear that. Your kindness is a blessing." I chuckled. He really was a nice cat. "Well, it's a gift that I'll never lose anytime soon. My name is Kairi." I shook his hand. "Pleasure. I am Baron Humber von Gikkingen. It is nice to meet you, Miss Kairi." Ok, now that was a mouthful for me. "Um. I think I'll just call you Baron, if you don't mind." "Not at all. I prefer to go by that anyway." "Also, you don't have to refer to me as Miss. Just Kairi will do." He chuckled after I said that. "You are the second person who has requested that I not use a title for you." My smile got bigger.

A few seconds passed in silence. Baron was easy to talk to. Without his fury, he was really calm and collective. I could tell he could get along with a lot of people. But, there was one thing I needed to take care of before I got friendly with him.

Without him noticing, to my liking, I raised my fist and punched him right in the nose. It was a light punch, but it was enough to send him staggering back and cause a yelp to erupt from him. He looked at me with astonishment. "That was for strangling Flake and for having that big cat choke the life out of me!" I told him. Baron widened his eyes while holding his nose, blinking a few times in the process. "Alright. I believe I did deserve that. You remind me a lot of Haru and Fabia whenever they are mad." He stated. I slowly smiled again and chuckled soon after. He smiled also, knowing that I didn't take much offense or hatred towards him.

After a few minutes, I remembered why I rushed to the door. "Are you alright?" Baron asked. He saw that I changed my facial expression from happy to worry. "Do you know where Flake is?" I asked. I was hoping that Flake was alright. If anything bad came out of what happened last night, Baron was going to have a nosebleed before I forgive him again. "If you're referring to the pure white canine that was with you last night, he is alright. Fabia is tending to him as we speak." I breathed in a big sigh of relief. At least Flake was alright. A few seconds passed until Baron extended his hand out toward me. "Come with me, please. I'm sure you'll want to know where you are and see your friend." He said. He was right about both things. I was curious and I wanted to see Flake. I nodded in confirmation and took his hand. Baron lead me out of the room and into a world full of wonder.


	12. Chapter 12: Beautiful Territory

Chapter 12: Beautiful Territory – (Kairi's P.O.V.)

By the time we exited out of the room, Baron led me down a hallway with different doors covering the walls. In my opinion, this hallway was longer than any other I've experienced. We passed at least twelve doors before he stopped in front of one. Waving his hand, right to left, in an arch, the door opened itself into another room. He issued me forward, in a polite manner. Letting go of his hand, I entered the room.

The room was bright and old-fashioned, just like the room I woke up in. unlike it, this room had more space and more detail. This looked like a study area, small kitchen, and a living room combined. There were two chairs, a sofa, and a small table in the center. Cupboards and an oven decorated the opposite wall. Books and a big brown desk were to my right. And double doors, a balcony with railing, and windows covered the left. It was really beautiful to see a room like this.

Stepping in, my bare feet felt the hardwood floor instead of carpet. It was a little cold, but at least it felt nice. I couldn't stop staring. Everything was extravagant. It was nothing that I've ever seen before. I had to smile.

Baron walked past me, taking off his top hat and jacket and placed them on a coat rack next to the desk. I watched him as he made his way towards the cupboards and pull out a small teacup accompanied by a plate. He placed them on a counter and turned around to look at me. "Might I ask if you drink tea?" he said. I just looked at him. I didn't know how to answer. I didn't want to be rude, so I told him the truth. "Well. To be… perfectly honest. I've never… drank tea before." I told him. He seemed to have been in shock because Baron's eyes widened and his mouth was slightly open. "N… Never?!" he asked. I was a little flustered by his reaction, but answered him anyway. "Never." I confirmed and nodded my head sideways. "Well, I believe we need to fix that." After he said that, he turned around again and proceeded, apparently, to make tea. It was a little dark outside, so the lights were on. I guess it was a few hours when he said last night.

As Baron made the tea, I headed towards the sofa and proceeded to sit down. He looked focused on that one small task. Guess it meant a lot to him. I looked all over this place, taking in every detail that there was. I couldn't help it. This whole place was exquisite. Before I could zone out, a grandfather clock near one of the walls started chiming. It chimed five times before it stopped. Guess that means it was five o'clock in the morning. A few more minutes passed before Baron made his way with three cups of tea on a tray. He placed it on the table in front of us and looked at me again while taking one of the cups in his hands. "Are you hungry at all, Kairi?" he asked. I looked up at him and nodded no. "No. Actually I'm not. Thank you for asking, though." I said. He smiled in confirmation before putting the cup to his lips and sipping the tea gently, eyes closed in bliss. I looked down at the teacups placed on the table. Deciding, I took one of them into my hands. "Before you taste," Baron began, I looked at him, "you should know this. That… is my own personal blend of tea. It is rather different each time, so I really cannot guarantee the flavor." He told me. He was warning me, about different flavors? Guess there was a difference in each blend. With less hesitation, I put the cup to my lips and sip the light brown liquid.

I removed the cup and placed it on my lap. Looking back at Baron, I saw he was a little worried about how it tasted. I sighed. "I've never tasted tea before now, but that's the best thing I ever tried." I commented. He breathed another sigh of relief that morning. "Then you're lucky." He said. "Lucky? What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "I'll explain later. But first, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself. Out first interaction, I admit, was little to be desired. But, I am curious about a young girl, like yourself, entering the Refuge through an unknown and very peculiar portal. I don't think, in all my years, have I ever seen a human girl open a portal from one place to another, before." He stated. Baron was insistent. I couldn't blame him. I was also curious to how Flake and I ended up in this place. So, I decided to tell him what happened leading up to the moment we met. "It's a bit of a long story." I started. He smiled. "According to the clock, we have plenty of time before sunrise comes. I am, literally, all ears." I smiled. I was right. He was really easy to get along with. As long as you don't get on his bad side.


	13. Chapter 13: Glowing Thoughts

Chapter 13: Glowing Thoughts – (Kairi's P.O.V.)

Telling my story took longer than I thought. By the time I came to the end, the sun was already shining through the windows. I didn't know storytelling could eat up a lot of someone's time. Then again, I guess got into it when I started at the beginning.

Looking at Baron, he seemed mildly surprised by the details I portrayed. He also, apparently, understood every single word because he didn't ask one question after a few minutes of ending the story. He sat there, one leg over the other and an arm gripped under his chin while the other arm supported balance. Baron was in deep thought, judging by his posture and how focused his eyes seemed. The tea was finished by the climax of the story, and I was grateful for it. The flavor and taste alone made me feel happy and it helped when I was explaining everything to Baron.

For another few minutes, I just sat in the same position, sighing while thinking about everyone back home. I was gone by now. He was relieved when he got me back after two very big scares from disappearing. Selphie would've gone to the island, taking Tidus and Wakka with her, to look for me. I didn't hear anything from Naminé, ever since that day she told me that something didn't feel right. I wonder where she is right now. Then, I thought about my best friends.

If Sora and Riku knew I was missing, they would start searching for me in all the worlds known to them. I don't think they could find this one easily. I mean, even I don't know where this place was. 'How could they find me here?' I thought. I quickly expelled that thought from my mind. I believed in Sora and Riku. There's not one thing I could think of that they couldn't do. They have done so much that it is impossible to think they can't do a single thing in life. Speaking of missing friends, I went back to Flake. He should be alright now.

"Baron?" I called to him. I was really starting to worry badly about Flake. He looked up at me, exiting from his thought process. "Do you think Flake is alright now?" I asked. He looked towards the door we came from, wondering the same thing. I looked back down, worry spreading throughout my body. "I shall go see. In the meantime, I will send Fabia in to talk with you." He said. I barely heard him. I was too busy thinking about Flake. I saw Baron's shoes moving towards the door and out of my sight. The door and out of my sight. The door opened and closed within three seconds. Now, I was left alone.

I couldn't lose Flake. Ever since we met yesterday morning, I've felt so attached to him. It's not the same with anyone else. Flake was capable of listening and keeping his opinion to himself. He was easy to talk to, even if he didn't know it himself. His eyes seem so innocent, but he can be deadly, apparently, from what I've seen. I still wonder if he has a family. His lost memories say one thing, but his heart says another. From the experience, it's hard for Flake not to have a family. There's also wondering what his true name is. The name, Flake, will turn into a nickname, once I find out his real name. Until then, that'll have to do.

I heard the door open and close once again. I looked up to see the blue-haired girl from before. She also had green eyes, just like Baron. She walked up to me and took a seat by my side.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. I looked away. "Better. Since Baron's tea helped." I responded. "Yeah. It has a lot of different effects on people, other than just its taste." A few seconds passed before she spoke up again. "I'm Fabia. What's your name?" I looked back at her. She was smiling a sad smile. It was hard not to answer. "I'm Kairi." I told her, smiling. "It's nice to meet you." I continued, holding my hand out to her. She stretched her arm and gripped my hand, shaking it softly. That's when we noticed it.

Fabia and I noticed that our hands were starting to glow. Hers was letting off a yellow aura and mine was a pink aura. It took us by surprise and neither of us knew what was going on. Before either of us knew it, we unconsciously raised our second pair of hands and placed them over the others. The glow strengthened that not even the sunlight could destroy. "This is the second weirdest thing that ever happened to me." Fabia said. I looked at her and she looked at me. Our hands were glowing and we had no idea why. But, she said this was the second. What was the first?


	14. Chapter 14: Find Your Way

Chapter 14: Find Your Way – (Flake's P.O.V.)

It was cold. Everywhere I looked, there was fog. I felt like I was back in that space, where Kairi was. I should be panicking, worrying about what that cat did to Kairi. But, honestly, I just felt calm and confused. My body didn't want to move, even though my mind told me to take a step. I was still standing on two legs, a transformation I never expected to happen. I looked around once more to see if anything changed. Nothing. It was empty. Until the fog started swirling.

The fog itself was swirling and rising in front of me, changing into a figure. A light blue glow started emanating from the forming clouds themselves, getting brighter until it covered the whole place. As fast as the glow came, it disappeared in an instant while leaving a person in its place.

This guy looked like an older version of me. Except for the eyes. My eyes were brown while his were cyan. He was fully clothed with black pants, white cloak, and gray shirt with a strange symbol. Thing is, my body felt a pull towards that symbol. I looked at the figure again. "Who… are you?" I asked. He smiled. "Someone you will know about later." He responded. I frowned. "That's… not really a… response." "Well, it's not supposed to. It's not that I want to, it's because I can't." "Well, why not?" "Because the eight of us are under oath." "Oath?" Silence filled the space for a few seconds. He was thinking about something. I felt another pull from within my body being drawn towards that symbol. I don't know why, but it felt so strong that I could barely resist. Next thing I know, I look at something I never expected to see.

Before I could react, a small orb of light, with a cyan glow coming from the center, appears from my chest. It floated towards the other guy and stopped in front of him. I didn't know what was going on, but it looked like that orb wanted something. The other guy softly forced the orb back to me. I raised my hands, subconsciously, and it landed gently in them. "Guess your heart already recognizes me." He said. My eyes widened and I looked between him and the orb. "Wait… you mean to tell me… this is-" "Yes. That orb right there is your heart." I couldn't believe it. I was, literally, holding the source of my life in my hands. I opened my mouth to speak, but he raised his hand in front of me. "Before you ask, I need you to listen to me." He said. I gulped and stared at him. He continued. Apparently, it was going to be long, by how worried he look.

"You and Kairi meeting each other was no coincidence." He started. I widened my eyes. How did he know Kairi?! "It was told in a legend that the Eight Children would come together and protect our worlds. You, Kairi, Baron, and Fabia are four of the destined children that are needed to save us. Before you comment, Baron is the finely dressed cat that suffocated you, and Fabia is the blue-haired girl you barely got a glimpse at. And no, you're not dead. You weren't supposed to meet those two until all eight of you opened your hearts. Opening a heart is a difficult process if you don't have faith in yourself and your loved ones. An Opened Heart is what yours looks like right now. That glowing aura around it signifies that it is now open and you can access your powers. Your powers are sacred and it will take a bit of time for you to control them. But now, I'm here to restore your memories." He finished. I heard everything, but when my ears heard that last part, I focused on that. I saddened when I looked back on things, but I could never remember anything before I met Kairi. "Just… who am I?" I asked. He smiled sadly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I heard Kairi gave you a name. Flake, was it?" I nodded. "Your name… is actually, Bolt." He said. That was my name? I never thought, of all the possibilities, it could be that. "Bolt." I repeated. The guy kept smiling. He moved his hand to my head. "Hold still. This won't hurt a bit." He said. Before I knew it, my head started feeling overwhelmed.

My memories. They were actually starting to come back. I could feel them coming back. They were all a blur at first, but they were, finally, staring to become fully clear once again. I thought it would take forever to find them, but I was glad that I was wrong this time. As most of my memories returned, the space we were in darkened into black. My heart disappeared back into my chest. I looked back at the look-alike, speechless beyond anything else. My memories were fully restored. "Good luck. And remember this, Bolt. Six of you have already opened your hearts. But only four of you are together. Find the other four members as soon as you feel the last two hearts open up. You'll get a strong tingling feeling to let you know. You all will get that feeling." He said. He faded away right before me. As I put everything together, I was left alone. Again.


	15. Chapter 15: Down Memory Lane

Chapter 15: Down Memory Lane – (Bolt's P.O.V.)

I was alone in this space again. I had no idea what to do. I got back all of my memories and I was happy. But, it feels like something is missing. Having no idea exactly, I decided to let my mind do the work. Closing my eyes allowed my heart to take over and my mind to scan through the memories. Concentrating, I was led to one event. I embraced the memory and drifted to my subconscious.

(Memory Lapse)

I was on a grassy field next to a small house surrounded by a brown fence. It felt comforting to be here. I looked around, as the wind blew, and saw grassy plains going on for about a mile in all directions. I looked to the house, seeing a girl coming out the door and down the steps. She was smiling a peaceful smile on her freckled face. Her short brown hair moving with the wind. She was holding a ball in her hand as she looked out to the horizon. I knew this girl. She is someone I wanted to protect with my life. It was Penny.

Penny looked at me as I made my way towards her. She got down and sat on her legs while reaching her hand to my cheek. I went into her touch and smiled comfortingly, knowing that I was with her. I moved closer until my paws were standing on her thighs. I was eye level with Penny. Both of her hands cupped my face and our heads were touching. I could only sigh in bliss whenever Penny was with me. I wanted this moment to last forever. But, I realized it couldn't. This was, after all, just a memory. What happened, exactly, that made me lose my memories in the first place? What caused me to completely forget about Penny? I felt so lost when I tried figuring that out. I tried remembering, but my mind still kept going back to Penny. It wasn't just her either. Mittens, Rhino, and Penny's mom were people I cared about too. I never wanted to lose any of them. But, somehow, I did.

(Back to Reality)

I needed to get out of this empty space. I needed to get back to everyone. I needed to find everyone. I widened my eyes in realization. I still didn't know what had happened to Kairi. I needed to wake up, now!

With a sudden jolt, I snapped my eyes open and raised my body while breathing hard. I looked up and all around. I was in a solid gray room. Everywhere I looked was gray. Even the bed was the same color. Just where was I, exactly? Next thing I know, the door to my right starts opening.

The door opens fully to reveal that same cat who suffocated me. "Ah. You're awake now." He said as he closed the door behind him. I jumped off the bed and started growling lowly. The cat, I remember that guy said the cat's name was Baron, never lost eye contact with me. But, he did seem a little scared since he flinched slightly. He placed his hands in front of his chest, a little nervous. I already had my fists gripped tightly, in case there was going to be another quarrel. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." He said. I growled even more. "I find that hard to believe, considering what happened before?" he made me mad. I really despised him right now. He sighed and looked at the ground, dropping his hands to his sides. What he did next surprised me.

He started getting on his knees, using his hands to hold himself up. He lowered his head so our eyes couldn't meet. "I assure you that I mean no harm. And, I apologize for my actions last night. It was very terrible of me to do so." He said. I widened my eyes in surprise. I was taken back by his sincerity. He sounded very convincing. After a few seconds passed, my anger towards him started dissipating. I should forgive him. I sighed with any sympathy I had left for him. "I forgive you. Please get up, Baron." I said. With the mention of his name, he looked up in amazement. I bet he was wondering how I could easily forgive him and know his name at the same time. I held my hands out to him. Baron looked at me in astonishment until he accepted the gesture. Placing his hands in mine, and gripping hard enough, I pulled him up to his feet. He never lost that look towards me. I remembered that I still needed an answer.

"You need to tell me. Where is Kairi?" I asked him, gripping his shoulders. Baron blinked at the question. He proceeded, after a few seconds, to mimic my actions. Gripping my shoulders, he looked at me a little sternly. "It's alright. She is fine. She is with Fabia, right now, as we speak." He told me. I sighed in relief. Thank god she was alright. Even though Baron was responsible for last night, I started thinking of him as a friend. Since he told me she was alright and the fact that he surrendered to me in hoped of being friends. For me it's hard to believe. But, I think Kairi had something to do with Baron's new actions. I just know it. Since the feeling is coming from my chest.


	16. Chapter 16: Troubled

Chapter 16: Troubled – (Bolt's P.O.V.)

Now that all the awkwardness was behind us, I focused my thoughts on Kairi. "Baron?" I needed to get his attention. He never took his eyes off me, actually. I was the one drifting off into space. "Can you take me to her?" I asked. He blinked and smiled after a few seconds. "Follow me." He said. Baron made his way to the door, opened it, and walked through. I stared at him, dumbfounded, for some reason. Either way, I did as he said and followed.

It wasn't much of a long walk. It just happened to be a long hallway with a dozen doors on both sides leading from one end to another. Baron took long strides in his steps, so it was kinda hard for me to keep up with his pace. After two minutes of walking, he stopped in front of a door and looked back at me. "She is through here. Shall we?" he said. He looked back at the door and proceeded to grab the knob. "Baron, wait." I said, grabbing his right wrist. He looked at me in confusion.

I hesitated. I don't know why I hesitated. I just did for some odd reason. It felt like I didn't want to see her. I couldn't explain it. I also got a tingling in my hand. I looked down to see the unexpected.

Right in front of Baron and I, my hand was glowing. The glow was sort of like a sky blue kind of color. I looked back at Baron in shock. His face was a twist of surprise and confusion. Had he seen this before? I couldn't tell. Baron looked at his left hand and back to our joined hands. He moved his other hand over my glowing one and gripped it gently. Before I knew it, and to my surprise, Baron's hand started glowing too. Only this time, his was orange instead of cyan.

I couldn't believe this. Exactly what was going on here? First, I end up with Kairi. Second, an odd man attacks us. Third, I apparently freeze everything in sight with ice. Fourth, I end up on two legs. And finally, this glow appears. I really need someone to explain this to me.

A few seconds after led us to removing each other's hands. I couldn't look away from Baron's sight. "What was that?" I asked. Baron just looked down for three seconds and then looked at me again. "With all of my knowledge, I did not expect that to happen." He said, shaking his head sideways. "Expect what?! Our hands glowing when we joined them?! Have you encountered this before?!" I exclaimed. I was shocked by what just happened, but Baron sounded like he had experienced this before. Before I could ask another question, a loud boom echoed through the hall, followed by the ground shaking. Baron and I stumbled to the floor. I landed on my stomach and grasped my head in case of falling debris. When the shaking stopped, I looked up and saw everything exactly the way it was. Baron was okay, also, since he stood up and dusted himself off. I stood up as well when I just realized something. Kairi!

Rushing past baron, I barged into the next room. Everything was a mess. A table and two chairs were toppled over. Glass was shattered, books were on the floor, and everything was ruined. Even a lamp from the ceiling hung an inch from the floor by a wire. Baron was right next to me. He looked at the mess in shock. "Not again." He whispered. This must've been what sent him over the edge when Kairi and I arrived here. I looked at the entryway to see two figures lying in front of it.

"Kairi!" I shouted. I tan to her and turned her over. Baron ran to the other figure and picked her up while kneeling next to her. "Fabia? Fabia, wake up." He said. Baron gently shook her. I looked back at Kairi and followed the action. "Kairi? Come on, wake up. Please wake up." I said. She didn't respond. I bowed my head close to her face. With one lick across her face, she fluttered her eyes open. "Flake?" she said, looking at me. I hugged her, tightly. I was really scared out of my mind when I saw her lying there. I released her from the hug and looked at her.

"What happened in here?" I asked, looking over to see the other girl hugging Baron. A cough brought my attention back to Kairi. I helped her to her feet and proceeded to help the other girl, also, with Baron. The four of us exited out of the Bureau and looked upon the damage. The outside didn't look, very much, damaged or wrecked, but there were still a few cracks along the walls and all the windows were shattered. Just what exactly happened here?

After gazing over the entire thing, I looked back at Kairi, who was on my left. She looked at me in horror. "I don't know what happened, exactly. All I do know is that Fabia and I were sitting on the couch, mesmerized by our hands glowing together, and then everything goes white, followed by that blast. Next thing I know is you two standing over us." She explained. Something or someone was responsible for this. But who?


	17. Chapter 17: Empathic Recap

Chapter 17: Empathic Recap – (Kairi's P.O.V.)

Why is everything so complicated? Couldn't it be just plain and simple for once? It would make many things, when you're going through life, a lot easier than they look. I don't know what to tell Flake anymore. My mind was at a complete loss and I'm trying to understand the little bits and pieces that's going on right now.

Twenty minutes had passed, already, from our internal shock over the destruction of Baron's Bureau. Right now, me, Flake, and Fabia were sitting by the stone pillar that sat in the center of this Refuge. He had already "summoned" his two friends back from a convention they were at, so they could help out with cleaning. The three of us offered our assistance, but Baron declined with a kind tone and returned to the mess. He already moved out the mess from inside and started citing spells to fix the damage along the walls, floor, and ceiling within the small house. All the furniture and accessories from inside were scattered around in small piles and either chipped, shattered, cracked, or just broken completely.

I looked at Fabia and found her staring into the mess with sympathetic eyes. She must have been here long enough to develop a connection with these members of the Bureau, and if you consider how she feels about Baron I could tell, easily, how she felt about him. But, she didn't look to be in the mood for sharing, nor was it the right time to ask her about it.

Fabia stood up, all of a sudden, and walked towards the piles. She knelt down in front of some wooden pieces and started moving them aside. She picked up a piece of fabric and waved it to the side, I'm guessing to get rid of dirt, dust, and any other clinging debris. With squinted eyes, and Fabia holding it by two ends, I could see, clearly, that it was Baron's tailcoat. Having no idea why, she brought it closer to her body and hugged it. Fabia started walking back to the pillar and sat back in her original spot. She clung to that coat like a teddy bear. But, I wasn't going to judge her about it. Turning my head, I looked at Flake. I was in between them, so it was difficult to focus on both at the same time. By this time, morning had turned into noon.

Flake was hunched over, his arms propped up on his knees. His head rested in his hands and gazed toward the ground. He looked like he was in deep thought. I wonder what he was thinking about. My energy was focused fully towards Flake all of a sudden. I don't know how, but I felt insecure instantly. It was very unnerving when I felt this. When I looked away from Flake, the insecurity disappeared.

It was odd. I felt neutral to emotion at one moment, and in the next, I felt an insecure feeling when I looked at Flake. I looked towards Fabia again. And then it happened again. Instead of feeling insecure, I felt sorrow. Feeling like I was gonna cry, I turned away and closed my eyes. A few seconds passed, and the sorrow disappeared, too. I opened my eyes in shock. Just, exactly, what was going on with me? I needed an expert.

"BARON!" I shouted. Everyone around me jumped up in surprise. I should know, because I can feel it for some reason. Flake and Fabia scooted towards me in confusion, wondering why I shouted… Ok, this is frustrating.

Apparently, Baron heard the shout, because he came out of the Bureau in a pace. He was followed, closely, by his two helpers. I stood up to meet him halfway, and Flake and Fabia followed behind as well. When we were ten feet apart, confusion and curiosity invaded my mind, probably from Baron since I was focused on him.

"Is there something wrong, Kairi?" he asked, five feet away. "Yes, there is actually. My head is spinning and swirling with all different kinds of emotions at once." I responded. Baron raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon? Different emotions? I believe that is a common way of life when you feel different emotions." He explained. "Not when they are from different people." I nearly shouted. He eyed Fabia a quick second and looked at what she had in her arms. "What do you mean?" he asked as he moved towards Fabia. "For example," I followed his line of sight and kept my eyes on him. "You had confusion and wonder going on in your head, and then it changed to astonishment when you saw what was in Fabia's arms." He looked at me with widened eyes. "You." I pointed to Fabia. "You're full of sorrow for how Baron must've been feeling from the terrible state the Bureau is in." she looked the same was as Baron did. I turned to the big cat and crow. "You two are in denial and disbelief from when you saw the state of the Bureau and how many times you've fought over the years." Their mouths were agape as they looked between me and each other multiple times. Then I looked at Flake. He was astonished, by the look on his face, by how easy I was able to tell each other's emotions. When I felt what he was feeling, I was a little in shock from how strong it felt. It was actually overwhelming since I felt dizzy from the emotional wave I was receiving from him. Just what was he hiding?


	18. Chapter 18: Names and Mysteries

Chapter 18: Names and Mysteries – (Kairi's P.O.V.)

"You're feeling, immensely, insecure about something you learned. And, you're wondering if you should tell me or not because of my possible reaction." I told Flake. He got scared when I finished telling him. Apparently, he was a little terrified that he began to shake in place. It wasn't good, but it wasn't bad either. What was he hiding? He wasn't feeling anything towards the others, so it had something to do that was between me and him. After a few seconds of silence passed between all of us, Flake sighed to himself.

"I got my memories back." He said. It took me two seconds to process what he said. When I realized it, I was speechless. Sure, I was happy for him, but how did he get them back was the question on my mind. Maybe he got them back when he was unconscious? I'm not really sure. There was a lot of explaining that needed to be done. Like what's going on with me and knowing other people's emotions. How Flake got his memories back. What he remembers, if he remembers anything or everything. And, maybe I will finally know what his real name is, so that he can be truly complete and restored. Memories aren't that much if no one, especially yourself, knows your true name.

"Well?" I asked. His eyes shifted around, looking at various things. "Well what?" he asked. I sighed. "I know 'Flake' isn't your name. So, if you really remember everything, then what is your real name?!" I nearly shouted. I, desperately, wanted to know his real name. He shifted his head down and crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes were closed and his left foot was tapping on the ground. What was he doing? He's never acted like this yesterday. Was it a bad name? Or maybe I was just rushing him. I turned around in time to see Fabia helping Baron with his tailcoat. Seeing it on him, I noticed it was really worn out with a few rips and tears along the sleeves and shoulder blades. He would have to get that fixed. "I couldn't find your hat anywhere. Sorry about it." I faintly heard Fabia say. Baron gave her a soft smile. "It's quite alright, Fabia. I'll just replace it. Thankfully you found my coat. I'll be able to pay a tailor to fix it." He told her. He held his arms out to her, and she accepted with a sad smile. Gathering her into a hug, Baron gently gripped her shoulder with his left hand and the back of her head with his right. I could see a tear escape Fabia's right eye. She truly felt sorrowful and sympathetic. "I really wish I knew Flake's name." I muttered to myself. I would feel complete if I knew his name. "It's Bolt." A voice whispered.

I turned my head to see Flake's face near my ear. "What?" I asked him. I don't know if I heard what I think I heard correctly. He smiled at me. "My real name. My real name is Bolt." He repeated. I widened my eyes and softly brought my fingers to my lips. So that was his true name. I finally knew his true name. I smiled and walked towards him. I hugged him and he hugged me right back, resting his head on top of mine in the process. Although it was completely different feeling, I'm guessing this is how Fabia feels whenever she has Baron close to her.

Opening my eyes clearly, I saw a figure standing at the archway. It looked more like a silhouette, but I was able to see it and how it was staring right back at me. It looked furious, which was far worse than just being plain upset. Never taking my eyes off it, I didn't realize, until my arms felt empty, that Flake… I mean Bolt, had left my side. I don't know why, but I couldn't take my eyes off the silhouette. It's like I was captivated. Next thing I know, the silhouette's eyes start to glow pink. It was a very bright glow, because the light form it was shining on me. What really shocked me is that no one seemed to notice the silhouette or the bright, glowing light shining around. The glow increased in brightness, and kept increasing until it enveloped the whole Refuge inside a pink space.

Everything disappeared from sight. I looked around, and there was nothing to be seen. I didn't even see Bolt, or Baron and Fabia. I was completely alone here. The pink started to darken until it was fully pitch black like before. 'Where am i?' I thought. But, when I thought it, my thought seemed to echo around since I heard outside my thought process. I was getting a little scared now. "You're in the Chamber of Echoes, and nearly within my grasp." A voice said. Before I knew it, that same silhouetted figure was six feet in front of me, smirking an unusual smirk. Exactly, what was going on here?


	19. Chapter 19: Nightmare Way, Dream Another

Chapter 19: By Nightmare One Way, By Dream Another – (Kairi's P.O.V.)

I backed up in fear. I didn't know who this was or what it wanted. I assumed this was a girl because of her voice and her posture. Whoever this was, I wasn't really taking kindly to her smirking.

"Who are you?" I asked. Her smirk widened. "I'm YOUR worst nightmare." She responded, eccentrically. I stopped backing up as soon as she said that. She was being pretty cocky now. I started glaring at her, but she just kept smiling. She lifted up a transparent hood and pulled it back, showing off her facial features. I gasped. She looked nearly identical to me. But, what was different was her having dark purple with piercing magenta eyes. She also had an odd-looking tattoo cover her left eye. Apparently, she was very serious.

Her gaze was seriously weirding me out. Then I realized something. "Are you scanning me?!" I exclaimed, holding my arm in a defensive position. She put her hands in her pockets. "Perceptive of you. Guess your empath powers are advancing faster than I imagined." She stated. Her whole body began to materialize. She wore all black. Black dress over a black-hooded shirt with long sleeves, black pants and black shoes. Her appearance was sinister looking. "Empath?" I repeated. She closed her eyes. "You don't know what that is? Pitiful. I thought you would be up to speed with your powers by now." She smiled. She looked back at me, looking me up and down. "Why don't we change that nightgown into something more appropriate." She continued. I looked down. I never really noticed that I was still wearing the nightgown Baron gave me. With a sparkle in that girl's eyes, it changed and morphed into a dress in an instant with sleeves reaching up to my elbows and topped off with brown boots to match. I also had a white hairband with a flower when I felt something on top of my head. It may have looked nice, but I still didn't trust her. "You never did answer my first question." I told her. I waved my hand to my side and summoned the keyblade forth. Appearing to my command, I brought it forward so that it faced her. "You really think a keyblade will do you any good? These may open any lock or vanquish a shadow, but they'll do little damage against me. And to answer your question, I'm an Incarnal named Kindin." She explained. She lost her smile when she gave her name. I don't even know what an Incarnal is. And my keyblade will deal only small damage?

"Well, what do you want with me, Kindin?" I growled a little, lowering my keyblade to my side in the process. "What makes you think I want anything to do with you?" she questioned. It was a glaring contest between us. "Because one, I was the only one, in the Refuge, who saw your silhouette, two, we're the only ones in this Chamber of Echoes as you called it. And three, you haven't done so much except give obvious hints that you want nothing more than to do with me." I stated. Her reaction didn't change. She sighed. "Guess my brother was right. Guess none of us should underestimate you more than we have now. That flash bomb made it obvious." She muttered. That made me realize something. A bright light in the Bureau. An explosion following after. She was the one who blew up Baron's Cat Bureau. If that was one of things she made happen, what else could Kindin do?

She looked at me again. You won't win, Kairi. You, and the other seven children, will fall by our hands. You have no idea what you will be dealing with in the very near future." She growled. Black smoke with a hint of white started to appear below her. It started to cover up her body as it rose from the ground. I took two steps back, so I wouldn't get engulfed myself. "We will prevail with our plans. The Eight Days of Vanishing Chaos will return to the World of Origin! And there won't be much that the Eight Children of Destiny can do about it!" she yelled those last bits out, leaving a maniacal laugh as she disappeared. Her "exit scene" looked a lot like how the Organization XIII disappear. Covering my face from the sudden wind, the black in this space dissipated into a room I was unfamiliar with.

It only contained a chair in the center and a tall banister, with a similar looking symbol as Kindin's, behind it. The whole room was white itself. So, Kindin left me in the true appearance of the Chamber of Echoes.

Kindin left me wondering a lot of things. I already know that I was one of the Eight Children she was talking about, otherwise she wouldn't have bothered with me in her own time. I get the feeling that Bolt, Fabia, and Baron are also a few of the eight, as well. But, who are the other four? I don't know where to start. But, no matter what, whatever Kindin was talking about, about the Eight Days of Vanishing Chaos, she wasn't' going to get away with it. Also, I need to figure out what the World of Origin is, too.


	20. Chapter 20: Secrets and Hints

Chapter 20: Secrets and Hints – (?'s P.O.V.)

"You fool? We told you not to interfere with them, Kindin!" "It doesn't matter. At least I struck fear into her." "Yes, but that fear will turn into an effective weapon that is advantageous to Kairi! And, on top of that, you revealed too much information to her!" "Leave her be, Grownen." "You're going to let her off so easily? Because she's your sister?" "No. I'm still disappointed that she encountered the Child of Dreams, but she won't figure out any of those details anytime soon. And, there's nothing we can do right now. So, instead of sniping at each other like weasels, let's continue with the two remaining." "You mean the Child of Darkness and the Child of Fire." "We'll see, soon enough, how the last human girl of the group, the Brawler, and the last species of his kind, the Creature, will intertwine their fates together. The Eight Children of Destiny will soon be complete.

 **Finally. This took forever. I don't have anything to say about this story, except I hope you know who I'm talking about in this chapter for the fourth story of this series. I will get to work on it right away, and I hope it turns out better than the other three.**


End file.
